love hurts, boy
by Destiny Kitty
Summary: You missed your chance, girl. He’s mine now. sk8ter boi songfic. AU. ReixKai.


Shonen-ai, unless you don't like it, then you can assume the narrator is a girl.

All characters mentioned by name © Nelvana and Takao Aoki. Song belongs to Avril Levine.

……………………………………love hurts, boy……………………………………

Ugh, that bell. The harbinger of another round of the freak show known as high school.

_He's was a boy_

At least I had my friends. We're were a tight bunch, cool as anything. Ask whomever you like. We did what we wanted to, and didn't let anyone bother us.

_  
She's was a girl_

But then there was **her** – the bane of my existence, if you must know. She was cute and sweet and all that stuff, just the perfect combination to make half the boys in school fall in madly love with her. And that included Kai.

_  
Can I make it any more obvious_

I mean seriously, how could you not notice her putting it on all the time? It was such an act! How could she take him in like that? Hello, Kai, you're supposed to be the smartest one of us. You're the leader.

_  
He was a punk_

So we liked to spend our days terrorizing jocks and teasing the dolls and kicking back to our music. Got a problem with that? Yeah, we were punks, all and out. I happened to like black, it goes with my hair, and red made Kai's eyes stand out. He hated them though, just like his two-toned hair. I spent a whole night once convincing him not to dye it all one color, but it was Tala's suggestion to shave his head that finally changed his mind. We took him to get his lip pierced instead.

_  
She did ballet_

Back to Little Miss Muffet. Gah, how I hated her. She was so… pink. And not the violent pink of my cousin Mariah's hair. It was always this baby pink that matched the tights that clung to her toothpick legs. I swear if she ever tried skateboarding she'd have broken something – that was the only reason I invited her to join us once. She of course declined with a little blush, and went back to staring at Kai until a minivan came and picked her up.

_  
What more can I say  
_

Kill me now. Seriously.

_He wanted her_

Kai fell for the whole 'aren't I so sweet that you would just want to protect me' thing. None of us could talk him out of it. He started writing these emo love songs for the band and we played them because, honestly, no one ever wants to get on Kai's bad side, especially when he's in a state. He had it bad, so what could I do?

_  
She'd never tell _

I would do anything to make Kai happy, so I met up with her. Bleh. She refused to look me in the eye or acknowledge me through the entire one-sided conversation. Scared of me? Maybe. But I kept talking and watched her reaction.

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

There was no doubt. The faint blush when I said Kai's name, the goo-goo eyes she made at him after school, the glances towards us as we walked by. She was as taken with him as he was with her. It was probably the whole bad boy mystique; she'd obviously never been with someone like Kai.

_  
But all of her friends_

Annoyed, I told Kai he could go for it. She was interested.

_  
Stuck up their nose_

How was I supposed to know she would turn out to be a brain-washed little twit?

_  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Apparently, the band of girly-girls she hung out with didn't like Kai's "attitude problem" as the teachers called it. Hey, that's part of the rebel thing. Don't they know anything? _  
_  
_He was a skater boy_

Kai, on my advice, went to ask her out. Huge mistake. He laid on all his charm, leaning casually against the bike rack near where she always waited for her ride home, sweeping a hand through his blue and silver hair. I couldn't watch. As he leaned closer, undoubtedly to kiss her, I turned angrily away. This was so wrong and he just didn't get it, because I couldn't admit my secret. **Can't you see, the one who loves you is… **

_  
She said see you later boy_

Not two seconds later there was a shriek and I whipped back around to see Kai sprawled on the sidewalk. Miguel ran over to help him up while the girl screeched something incomprehensibly high-pitched and ran off.

_  
He wasn't good enough for her  
_

Who knows what she was saying. A friend named Max told me later that he had heard her friends talking about how losers like our set would never go anywhere, congratulating her on following their advice, and talking about the perfect men they would meet someday. It was obviously all their fault. I could not believe they were like that, so… stupid.

_She had a pretty face_

Of all the girls Kai could fall for why did it have to be the one who wouldn't have him?

_  
But her head was up in space_

I mean, come on! Kai was one of the most sought-after guys in school. Believe me, if anyone knows him, I do. We were next-door neighbors from birth. I know he's worth the attention.

_  
She needed to come back down to earth._

Kai had gone to kiss her, as I thought, and she had slapped him, yelled at him and then pushed him, and he was so surprised that he lost his balance and fell over. Man did that one take a long time to live down.

_5 years from now_

Finally, high school was far behind us.

_  
She sits at home_

We hadn't had a place to really call home in months.

_  
Feeding the baby she's alone_

(From some failed relationship she thought would work, because he was a **good **guy.)

_  
She turns on TV_

But, know how I said we didn't have a home? _  
_

_Guess who she sees_

That was all ok, because our band had been discovered. We put together an awesome record and went on the road.

_  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

Yup, you heard me. We were big news, the latest thing, hot stuff. Kai, Tala, Miguel, and I, totally on top of the game.

_  
She calls up her friends_

Cell towers were as lit up about us as radio stations, all excited to get a piece of the new wave.

_  
They already know_

Honestly, it gets so repetitive, telling show hosts about ourselves and waving to the over-excited fans. Funny too. I mean, how many of these girls would ever pay us mind if we weren't famous? So shallow.

_  
And they've all got _

But hey, stuff sells. If we can live doing the thing we all love, we will.

_Tickets to see his show_

It is an awesome feeling to know that you are playing at sold out shows all over the country.

_She tags along_

Everyone and their mother know us now, knew our names and faces, our voices and our music.

_  
Stands in the crowd_

Goodbye, anonymity. Hello, fame.

_  
Looks up at the man that she turned down._

Kai, of course, is the head man. Our lead singer. And he gets the most attention, just like he always did. I can deal with that. Turns out you don't have to be the most recognized new face on the public scene to get everything you ever dreamed of.__

He was a skater boy

I love your voice, Kai.

_  
She said see you later boy_

And I hate your broken heart

_  
He wasn't good enough for her_

Because she caused you so much pain.

_  
Now he's a super star_

But we took that pain

_  
Slamming on his guitar_

And made it into something worth while.

_  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
_

Now everyone knows how you felt, and feels it themselves. In a manner of speaking. Tala just won't leave the volume controls alone and always crank up his bass. He can't stand to be in the background; he'd rather literally shake things up. Oh well, if audience-wide chest pain is on his list of things to accomplish, fine. He claims tactile experience of the songs is good for them. Kai always just laughs.

_  
He was a skater boy_

And then he looks at me,

_  
She said see you later boy_

And I smile back.

_  
He wasn't good enough for her  
_

How could anyone ever not have seen what I see?

_Now he's a super star  
_

Onstage, I'm always not far away, backing him up. When the music is too emotional, he looks at me and the four of us just scream it.

_Slamming on his guitar _

I sometimes watch him perform. His hands rip over the strings, sweat drips down his forehead, his body moves wildly. Erotically. His eyes flash, those beautiful red orbs that he used to hate because they prevented him from ever being normal. I told him that we were pirates when we were five years old, and rebels when we were eight. He always did need a supporter, a defender, someone to help him see the good side of things. I held, protected and fought for him, because all I could ever see was him._  
_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

He is the only thing I ever want in life, and worth more than I can imagine._  
_

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

Sometimes, with all the fangirls screaming his name and mine, mostly his, we just smile. They'll never know, never know what it's like, never understand who we really are under all the years of experiences we've had together.

_  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
_

And then he pulls me close and whispers something sweet or stupid and always spontaneous in my ear.

_We are more than just good friends  
_

Sometimes he'll egg the girls on and then kiss me.

_This is how the story ends_

**That** always gets a lot of attention. They'll scream and hoot, or shout, or do other random things that I never see because I'm too distracted. Then the producers tend to yell at us but Kai never cares. He offered to kiss them too once.

_  
Too bad that you couldn't see_

There's just something about him, something wonderful and secret

_  
See the man that boy could be_

That no one else will ever know

_  
There is more than meets the eye_

But as his crimson eyes meet my gold ones,

_  
I see the soul that is inside  
_

I know what it is.

_  
He's just a boy_

It was such a shock that night, the night of our nineteenth birthdays. Our birthdates are so close that we tend to share a party; we had the same friends anyway, and it was easier to get everyone together once rather than twice. Our mothers' had that idea when we were kids. But that night he took me aside and asked me if I loved him. How he finally figured it out I don't know, possibly with help, but I had to answer yes even though I was scared of what would happen. How many different reactions played through my head in the next few seconds I couldn't tell you, but to my joy his response was to pull me close and kiss me.

_  
And I'm just –**his**– girl_

Tala, Miguel, and our other friends make fun of me for that sometimes, saying I totally look the part. I have had a ponytail for as long as I remember and have been growing it out for years, so I suppose it's true. I don't mind much, though sometimes I bare my teeth and threaten to kill them. Jokingly, of course.

_  
Can I make it any more obvious_

Kai likes to sweep me into his arms then and sing the wedding march until I yell at him to stop.

_  
We are in love_

All I get as a response is an evil grin. Sometimes all I can do to shut him up is kiss him.

_  
Haven't you heard?_

And then we get catcalls from the peanut gallery. How mature.

_  
How we rock each others world!  
_

But I can't imagine it any other way.

_I'm with the skater boy_

Tonight is one of those nights that promise to be fun. This is our home town, after all. They say the home crowd is the hardest to please, and I definitely wouldn't be surprised if that is the case. We were not the favorite neighborhood kids by any stretch of the imagination. But there's a sold-out stage waiting for us, so who knows what could happen.

_  
I said see you later boy_

Kai comes in to where I'm checking equipment, laying a hand softly on my shoulder. I look up at him and he leans down to kiss me.

_  
I'll be back stage after the show  
_

"I love you, Rei."

_I'll be at the studio  
_

"I know. I love you too."

_Singing the song we wrote  
_

"I'll be back in a bit. There's someone I need to see, ok?"

_About a girl you used to know_

"Ok, Kai."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draw your own conclusions.

I had to change one word (**his** girl), but it works. I love this song. Hope you liked it.

Please review


End file.
